


Each Breath

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life or death situation leads to a resolution of unresolved sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request of weekendgothgirl and such is dedicated to her :)

Each breath is stolen as they run, the oxygen barely covering the effort it takes them to run. Too soon it will fail and they will be reduced to hyperventilating and clutching stitches while their muscles scream. Then they will be devoured by the dark and they won’t have to run anymore. It’ll be over.

But that isn’t today, Dean realises as he grabs hold of Cas’ coat, pulling him to a stop. The adrenaline keeps his heart thumping and his lungs gasping, his body tingling trying to lose heat and sweat dripping from him. He wants to say _it’s gone, we’re ok_ , but his mouth just opens and closes, trying to drink in as much air as it can. Then there are lips on his and he’s breathing in more than just air. Hands are under his shirt, pulling the damp cloth away from his skin and dragging nails over it. His head spins and for a second he thinks he’s hallucinating or he’s dead after all but as Castiel pulls away, he realises he’d just forgotten to breath and his body was reminding him of that necessity. His vision blurred as he tried to catch his breath, hindered by Castiel’s mouth on his neck, biting at his throat. When his t-shirt flashed past his eyes, his brain finally kicked in.

“What...” he tried to organize the level of _what the ever loving fuck is happening_ in his head but words failed him.

“You looked dangerously hot.” Castiel explained. “I was merely administering mouth-to-mouth and reducing the amount of clothing you were wearing in an attempt to lower your core temperature.”

Dean looked him up and down, noting the strain in his usually even voice and his blown pupils. “Like fuck you were.” He said, taking a deep breath he knew he’d need and pulling Castiel back into his body.


End file.
